IG-88 Meets Harry Potter
IG-88 Meets Harry Potter & The Goblet Of Fire is the upcoming fourth installment of the IG-88 / Harry Potter Saga to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It will be released on Google Drive in the future. PLOT Harry Potter dreams of Frank Bryce, who is killed after overhearing Lord Voldemort and The Undertaker discussing plans with Peter Pettigrew and another man. Harry and The 88 Squad attend the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys, but after the game The Horde Of Darkness terrorise the spectators, and The 88 Squad battle them in a huge battle, which ends when AVGN launches IG-80's thermal detonator onto the ground, causing it to explode and sending several tents and spectators, including Harry and The 88 Squad, flying. Several spectators are injured and / or killed from the explosion, while Harry and The 88 Squad are knocked out unconscious by the explosion. Once Harry and The 88 Squad regain consciousness, The Horde Of Darkness escape when The New Witch Order arrive, but not before the man who appeared in Harry's dream summons the Dark Mark. At Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore introduces ex-Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He also announces that the school will host the legendary event known as Triwizard Tournament, in which three magical schools compete against each other in a very deadly competition by facing three dangerous challenges. The Goblet of Fire selects "champions" to take part in the competition: Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff representing Hogwarts (though The 88 Squad constantly mistake him as Edward Cullen), Viktor Krum representing Durmstrang Institute, and Fleur Delacour representing Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The Goblet unexpectedly also chooses a fourth champion: Harry Potter. Dumbfounded, Dumbledore is unable to pull the underage Harry out of the tournament, as the Ministry official Barty Crouch Sr. insists that the champions are bound by a contract, and therefore, Harry is invited to compete. This makes Harry's best friend Ron Weasley jealous of him. The 88 Squad & New Witch Order are also surprisingly chosen by Eclipsa Butterfly as guides to the champions for the tournament. For the tournament's first task, the champions must each retrieve a golden egg guarded by a Skyrim dragon, with The 88 Squad & New Witch Order spectating in the commentary booth. After summoning his broomstick, Harry succeeds in retrieving his egg, which contains information about the second challenge. Shortly after, another event known as the Yule Ball dance takes place; Harry's crush Cho Chang attends with Cedric, The 88 Squad attend with their respective girlfriends / wives, and Hermione Granger attends with Viktor, which makes Ron jealous of Viktor, while The New Witch Order & Eclipsa Butterfly, who is revealed to be the mentor to the group, act as security for the ball. During the second task, the champions must dive underwater to rescue their mates, while The 88 Squad spectates on a submarine and The New Witch Order spectate on their brooms. Harry comes out in third place, but is placed second behind Cedric due to his "moral fiber". Afterwards, Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad find the corpse of Barty Crouch Sr. They visits Dumbledore at his office, and while waiting for him, they discover a Pensieve, which holds Dumbledore's memories. Inside it, they witness a trial in which Igor Karkaroff (Durmstrang Institute's Headmaster) confessed to the Ministry of Magic names of other Death Eaters, after Voldemort's defeat. He named Severus Snape as one, but Dumbledore defended him; he then named Barty Crouch Jr. This left Barty Crouch Sr. devastated, and his son was imprisoned in Azkaban. After exiting the Pensieve, Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad deduce that the man he has seen in his dreams with Voldemort is Barty Crouch Jr. In the third and final task, the champions enter a hedge maze and must reach the Triwizard Cup. Viktor, under the influence of the Imperius Curse, incapacitates Fleur. After Harry and The 88 Squad & New Witch Order, who are spectating while at Harry's corner, save Cedric when the maze attacks him, the two claim a draw and together grab the cup, which turns out to be a Portkey and transports the two and The 88 Squad to a graveyard, where Pettigrew, Voldemort, and The Horde Of Darkness are waiting. Pettigrew kills Cedric with the Killing Curse and performs a ritual using a bone of Voldemort's father, Pettigrew's flesh and Harry's blood, which rejuvenates Voldemort, who then summons the Death Eaters and The Undertaker. Voldemort releases Harry in order to beat him in a duel to prove he is the better wizard. While The Horde Of Darkness fights The New Witch Order & The 88 Squad, Harry, unable to defend himself, tries the Expelliarmus charm at the same moment that Voldemort attempts the Killing Curse. Their wands do not work against each other, and Voldemort's wand is forced to disgorge the last spells it performed. This results in shadow impressions of the people he murdered appearing in the graveyard, including Harry's parents and Cedric. This provides an ample distraction to Voldemort, his Death Eaters, The Undertaker, and The Horde Of Darkness, allowing The 88 Squad & New Witch Order to defeat The Horde Of Darkness and then escape with Harry and Cedric's body by grabbing the Portkey. Upon their return, Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad tell Dumbledore & Eclipsa that Voldemort and The Undertaker have returned and are responsible for Cedric's death. Moody takes a devastated Harry back to his room to interrogate him about Lord Voldemort and The Undertaker, where he inadvertently blows his cover when he asks Harry whether there were "others" in the graveyard - despite Harry never having mentioned a graveyard. Exposed, Moody reveals that he had submitted Harry's name to the Goblet of Fire, and that he had been guiding and manipulating Harry throughout the tournament to ensure that he would win, so Voldemort and The Undertaker would take Harry's blood in order to return. Moody then tries to kill Harry, only for Harry to be saved by The 88 Squad, The New Witch Order, Eclipsa, Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall. The teachers, Eclipsa, New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad force Moody to drink Veritaserum, a truth-telling potion, which reveals that he is not Moody, and that the real Moody is imprisoned in a magical trunk. The false Moody's Polyjuice Potion wears off and he is revealed as Barty Crouch Jr., working for Voldemort and The Undertaker. Crouch Jr. is sent back to Azkaban, from which he had escaped. Suddenly, The Horde Of Darkness intrude the place once again and attack The 88 Squad, New Witch Order, & Eclipsa, and they engage in another fight which ends when The Tenth Doctor comes in and shoots one of Undertaker's minions Mideon, causing him to vaporize and making The Horde Of Darkness escape, much to Undertaker's and Bowser's dismay. The 88 Squad & New Witch Order thank The Tenth Doctor for assisting them before he departs. In the morning, Dumbledore reveals to the students that Voldemort and The Undertaker killed Cedric, although the Ministry of Magic opposes the revelation. Later, Dumbledore & Eclipsa visit Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad in his dormitory, and apologize to them for the dangers they had to go through. Harry reveals that he saw his parents in the graveyard; Dumbledore names this effect as "Priori Incantatem". Dumbledore & Eclipsa acknowledge that even though Harry's parents appeared through Voldemort's wand, no spell can awaken the dead. Dumbledore & Eclipsa remind Harry, The New Witch Order, and The 88 Squad that they are not alone. Soon after, Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons bid farewell to each other. A Mid-Credit scene, which lasts during the credits, shows The 88 Squad, The New Witch Order, and other characters dancing off to select Awesome Droid Mix songs at the Yule Ball. In a post-credit scene, we see a crashed spacecraft on the moon where someone is using salvaged spacecraft parts to watch one of the events of the Tri Wizard Tournament, which was broadcasted worldwide. Suddenly, the TV pauses when it cuts to Huey, Dewey, and Louie in the stands, and the watcher, who is revealed to be their mom Della Duck, is surprised at the sight of her sons. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA TRIVIA *The aftermath scene of the Thermal Detonator explosion is similar to the aftermath scene of the plane crash from the 2012 Robert Zemeckis film Flight. SOUNDTRACK *Voyager, Daft Punk (plays during the Yule Ball dance when IG-80 takes over as DJ and changes the music during the first dances) *Music Sounds Better With You, Stardust (plays during the Yule Ball dance) *Don't Leave Me This Way, Thelma Houston (plays during the Yule Ball dance, mainly when Ochako enters and dances with Todd Wyatt) *Good Times, Chic (plays during the Yule Ball dance) *On Bended Knee, Boyz II Men (plays during the Yule Ball dance) Songs Featured In The Yule Ball Dance-Off (Mid-Credit Scene): #Around The World, Daft Punk #SOS, ABBA #More Than A Woman, Bee Gees #Gypsy Woman (She's Homeless), Crystal Waters / My Songs Are Mindless, Kim Wayans #It's A Sin, Pet Shop Boys #Titanium, David Guetta ft. Sia #Ghetto Superstar (That Is What You Are), Pras ft. Ol Dirty B. & Mya #Hey Ya!, OutKast #Thriller, Michael Jackson #Too Long, Daft Punk #Mo Money Mo Problems, Notorious BIG ft. Mase & Puff Daddy #Get Lucky, Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams & Nile Rodgers #Rhythm Of The Night, Corona #Night Fever, Bee Gees #Get Down Tonight, KC & The Sunshine Band #If I Can't Have You, Yvonne Elliman